Time to relax
by chocolatecake123
Summary: The Doctor treats Rose to a relaxing and mind blowing trip, taking them both to the most famous ship in the world, the Titanic. But relaxing is far from their minds as Rose catches the eye of one Cal Hockley and thing's spiral out of control. 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, yes I know it's very late for the start of a 10/Rose but I just can't let go . Yes I live in a bubble of my own denial but if your reading this then so do you, hello. **

**Anway if you like let me know, if you don't let me know, and if you really hate it just tell me to shut up and stop ruining your day with mindless crap. Well cheerio. x**

Rose Tyler sat on the captain's chair, her legs tucked comfortably beneath her as she re-lived the past few days of adventure. Her eyelid's felt heavy and her limbs begged for the well-needed rest that she disobeyed them, there was time for sleep later but now, now her Doctor had promised to take her some place wonderful, magnificent and simply fantastic.

"I have had the most brilliant idea!" The Doctor bounded into the control room, clapping his hands together. "But then again, aren't most of my ideas brilliant" He corrected himself as his face split into a mind blowing smile that Rose just had to return. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours before he turned away and pushed in the desired co-ordinates.

"You" He spun around wildly, pointing at his Rose. "I've left some clothes on your bed…off you go" He shooed her away as she giggled, excitement soaring through her.

- - - - - -

"Are we here then?" Rose asked as she returned to the control room, her question answered by the sudden shudder of the TARDIS.

"Yep" He answered, popping his 'P' loudly and spinning round to her.

"Yes, I know I look ridiculous" She laughed, patting down her summer yellow dress self-consciously. White sleeves clung to her arms, her golden hair pinned up, curls cascading down and framing her beautiful face.

"Not at all, you look brilliant" He stated, turning away and not noticing her thrilled smile and the tinge of her cheeks.

"So where are we?" She questioned excitedly as she linked arms with the time lord.

"Why don't you go look?" He looked down at her and watched her skip down the ramp.

"Oh" The only word she could say, the only word she could think of. She was on a ship. Her eyes bore onto the most astonishing patch of sea, the low sun clung to it, making each wave sparkle. "It's beautiful" She whispered speechlessly.

"April 11th, 1912. Rose Tyler you're on the Titanic."

"What?" Rose spun around astonishment written clearly across her face. "Are you serious?"

"Yep" He leant himself against the TARDIS and casually stuffed his hands into his pockets, there was an air of smugness about him.

"This is- wow" She muttered as she threw her arms around him.

"So you like it then?" He laughed as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"So we've got three day's on here then?" She asked as they pulled themselves somewhat reluctantly away from one another.

"Well done" He praised, clearly quite shocked. "We'll make a move a couple of hours before the hit." He smiled down at her beaming face, he loved making her happy.

"Right there should be two rooms around here that are empty, one was for the Daniel's family the other for one Miss Nancy Evan's. They both cancelled at short notice" Rose nodded, not really paying much attention, she was on the _Titanic! _**The** _Titanic_.

"So if you pretend to be Nancy's daughter, I can be John Smith, friend of the Daniel's family. Everything should be hunky dory, ooh hunky dory I don't think I like that… Anyway we shouldn't even need to use this" He told her confidently as he held up the physic paper. "Oh and we met today if anyone asks you, becoming friends immediately. Perfect, completely perfect, I don't think I've ever had such a thorough plan. Except, there was this one time on Galaorph 54-" He stopped abruptly as Rose shook her head and walked over to the rail.

"I can't believe I'm on The Titanic" She whispered shock overcoming her. "This view is amazing," She said loosing herself in the hypnotic motion of the waves.

"Well, I'll leave you here as I go check stuff out with the rooms, ok?" Rose nodded absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the ocean. "Try not to get yourself into trouble" He warned, smiling to himself as he walked off.

Rose shook her head, she usually would have made a playful comment in return but not now, her mind was working at a million miles a minute, soaking up every inch of beauty. She still couldn't believe she was here, even after a couple of years of travelling through time and space she still couldn't get used to it. Rose Tyler, no GCSE's, no money, no A levels was standing on the most famous ship in the world.

"Excuse me?" Rose jumped wildly as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to startle you".

"It's ok" Rose whispered returning her gaze to that of the blue wonderland.

"I'm Cal, Cal Hockley" He held his hand gently out to her. Rose hid her sigh, she clearly wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon.

"I'm Rose" She smiled politely placing her hand in his and receiving a long and lingering kiss.

Rose studied him as he pressed his soft lips against her skin, he was remarkably attractive and she knew he knew it. He was dressed immaculately and withheld the cheesiest grin, teeth sparkling widely.

"You are stunning" Cal remarked, Rose was taken aback slightly, that was a little foreword for this time period. "Are you married my beautiful Rose?" Rose cringed inwardly 'my'? "Are you taken by that man you were with"

"Oh no, that was my friend, Mr Smith" She told him, smiling slightly at the concept.

"So you are free? How splendid. Your accent is very strange" Cal commented, his brow furrowing.

"Are you married?" Rose asked changing the subject but soon realised that was not a good choice.

"I am engaged, but not for long" He smiled again as his eyes wandered over Rose. "I am planning to take back my proposal" He continued as her eyes questioned him. "Rose, her name is, strange I know, some peasant boy caught her eye, she tried to deny it, but I know. And besides now I have met you" Rose blushed slightly, she wasn't used to such attention and she would enjoy even if she seemed to despise the man it came from.

"You're stunning" He repeated, bringing a hand up to cup her face, despite the forwardness and altogether tiered routine he was throwing her way Rose couldn't help but enjoy it. Who didn't enjoy compliments?

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Rose turned sharply towards the Doctor who had a hardened expression on his face, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Rose coughed slightly, overcome by embarrassment, she felt like she had been caught cheating. Rose looked up, daring a look at The Doctor, shocked by what she saw, was that jealously in his eyes? It couldn't be, could it? Rose's brow furrowed as she studied his stone like features.

"Nice to meet you, my names Mr Smith" He bellowed loudly, his signature grin making a performance, Rose shook her head slightly at her own stupidity as she watched the men shake hands.

"I'm Cal, and I was just about to ask Rose to escort me to dinner tonight, you can join us if you wish?" His politeness was forced, Rose could tell, The Doctor could tell, but still he couldn't resist.

"I'd love to"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so chapter number two. HUGE thankyou to everyone who reviewed, and I have to apologise for the boring beginning to the story but I promise you it's going to start getting good so just stick with it if you can . **

* * *

I'm Cal, I was just about to ask Rose to escort me to dinner tonight, you could join us if you wish?" His politeness was forced, Rose could tell, The Doctor could tell, but still he couldn't resist.

"I'd love to"

"Oh" Cal could not hide the disappointment from his face as his hand dropped back down to his side. Rose stood watching the two men, one with an irresistible smile, the other now not even attempting politeness. "Well I guess I shall see you this evening" Cal grumbled, disdain dripping from his words. "Goodbye my precious Rose" The words glided seductively from his tongue, leaving Rose flushed and trying to hide her smile.

The Doctor watched Cal leave, his eyes seemingly studying the man, his lips pursed together in concentration as he looked down at Rose. His eyes darkened as he noticed the effect this man had on her.

"So shall we look around this place then?" He asked with a broad smile, Rose looked up at him, clenching her jaw and nodding politely. "He seems, well, nice" The Doctor muttered as the pair walked over the deck.

Rose murmured something inaudibly under her breath as she strode a couple of steps in front. Was he really not jealous at all? Of course he wasn't. He didn't care about her in _that _way. Rose shook her head, desperate for the thoughts to disperse - she had to stop wasting her time with him by confusing their relationship and depressing herself, she was on the _Titanic_ and she needed to soak up every second of it.

"Yeah, he was" Rose muttered absentmindedly as she walked to the tip of the deck, brushing her hands over the cold, refreshing metal. "Ooh look dolphins" Rose yelped excitedly as she pointed to the water in front of them. "Why do they do that?" Rose queried as she watched each dolphin leap gracefully from the water then return to it for a few moments.

"Well, dolphins are naturally inquisitive and playful creatures. The wake generated by a ship creates a strong disturbance on the surface of the water that they often feel the need to investigate. While they do this, they will continuously leap out of the water. They're intrigued by the noise and the motion of ships so they'll follow them if they happen to cross their pod" The Doctor declared smugly, intelligence seemed to be second nature to this man. Rose watched him as his speech continued he was in his element, as he waved his hands to emphasise his point. Her head snapped back in the direction of the waves as his brow furrowed in question of her staring. She smiled to herself as he let the matter go, her eyes glazing over the sparkling water.

"Wow" She whispered, she had to stop taking this life for granted.

- - - - - -

"Rose, you ready yet?" The Doctor's voice called, muffled by the wood of her door.

"Just a second" Was Rose's reply, she gave one last spritz of perfume and checked her appearance once again in the mirror. She wore a deep red dress with black lace around the bust, her hair shone as the light hit the curls that had been left to flow around her face. She smiled approvingly. She looked perfect, after all she had tried desperately to get everything right.

"Ok" She declared as she whisked open the door to find a suited Doctor, "You look nice" She remarked as she walked out into the corridor.

"Yep" Her heart skipped a beat as he flashed her a smile. "You look pretty good yourself"

"Yeah, thought I'd make an effort for Cal" Well that was her excuse, but she knew deep down that Cal wasn't the person she was trying to impress.

"Almost forgot about Mister Cal" The Doctor remarked bitterly but rescuing himself with a small chuckle. "Well best go and meet him" He smiled (falsely) and offered her his arm, which she took eagerly.

- - - - - - -

Cal Hockley noted his appearance in his full-length mirror, tightening his black tie and smiling conceitedly at himself. He grabbed the flower from his dresser, thinking of his dinner date. Rose. She was so beautiful, her accent so sweet and strange, her figure slim and inviting. He needed her, wanted her and he would have her - despite his competition - The Doctor_. _Cal could tell the pair were close, and Rose clearly had feelings for the man but that was nothing that Cal could not banish, after all he was a very powerful man. Nothing, would stop him from getting what he wanted, and Rose was just that, for his own satisfaction as well as his business reasons. But things had to move quicker.

- - - - - -

Rose and The Doctor were escorted to a private table, set out extravagantly with candles and rose petals. Cal was clearly high in authority.

"Picked a good one here Rose" The Doctor muttered cheerily as he pulled out a chair for Rose.

"Weird, I'm not usually good at picking men" Rose retorted as she poked her tongue out between her teeth and slid into her seat.

"Very fu-"

"Ah, Rose a vision of loveliness" The pair looked up to be greeted by a very smartly dressed and groomed Cal. Rose opened her mouth to greet him but was met by lips upon hers. Before she could realise what had happened Cal had pulled back and was licking his lips, which now with held a satisfied smirk.

"Erm ok then" Rose squeaked as she stared at Cal in shock. She looked towards The Doctor not quite sure what she was expecting. She was met with nothing, his face was neutral as he sipped from his crystal glass.

If only Rose knew that the cold grip of jealously was brewing within The Doctor, if she had maybe, just maybe, the horror that was just around the corner could have been avoided.

**So who's liking Cal? . **

**Thanks for reading, if you feel like reviewing that would be awesome, even if it's to tell me I suck. **


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/n: Wow, didn't think I would get another chapter up so quickly but here we are. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you truely are the best people EVER. Oh and whilst on the subject of reviews, there is something I need to say, my younger sister has reviewed this story, but being the little dumby she is(she's only young, i'll stay clean on the insult) she managed to review from my account. So if you read the reviews it looks like i've reviewed my own story...nice one Sammy!! Anyway watcha gonna do, can't choose your family lol.

**Anyway please enjoy. x**

* * *

"That was delightful Rose" Cal muttered as he wiped his forefinger seductively across his lips. Rose giggled slightly, a blush forming across her cheekbones. Rose couldn't help but suddenly feel flustered, her lips tingled slightly from the recent pressure, something she had not felt in a long time. If only the pressure had been given from the Doctor.

"Don't mean to pry, but aren't you engaged?" The Doctor asked rather bitterly as he leant forward as if integrating the man.

"I was yes, but no longer" He replied absentmindedly, his eyes not moving from Rose or her luscious lips, something the Doctor did not miss.

"Can I ask why?" The Doctor was determined not be forgotten, he would not let this man just swoop in and dazzle Rose with his charming and witty behaviour. Cal's eyes finally snapped away from Rose, his gaze cutting deeply through The Doctor.

"She seems to be more infatuated with another, it's disgusting really, he's a peasant" Cal chuckled at the mere thought of it "Besides I have found something much more wondrous" With that he returned his gaze to Rose. "Would you like to dance?" Cal asked before The Doctor could think of another question.

"Erm-" Rose hesitated slightly as she let her eyes drift towards The Doctor.

"I wonder if they do banana dackeries." He mumbled to himself as he looked around eagerly for a waiter.

"I'd love to" Rose remarked, her tone harsher than usual.

"Brilliant" Cal uttered as he lifted himself from his chair and pulled Rose to her feet.

The Doctor watched intently as Rose was led to the dance floor and a smug looking Cal finally placed one hand upon her hip, letting it slip a little lower than he should have.

_She's just your friend, Rose. Your friend. _

He continued to repeat the statement in his mind as he watched the pair dance, Rose glided around the floor gracefully, whilst Cal's mind was obviously elsewhere and his eye's were where they shouldn't be. The Doctor grinded his teeth together as the rage boiled through him, Rose's laugh echoed through the room as Cal pulled her body closer to his own. He let out a deep breath as he unclenched the fists he hadn't even noticed were clenched.

He just wanted her to be safe, and he truly didn't trust this man, he didn't seem right, he seemed fake. Well that was the excuse he was using for his hatred towards him. It couldn't be anything else, could it?

The Doctor shook his head and rose from the table, winding through the tables and chairs, walking through the doors and corridors until the welcoming, cool, fresh air hit him. He closed his eyes as his mind relaxed a little, his anger slowly dispersing through his long breaths.

"Are you ok?" Her soft voice broke through the silence, his rage evaporating completely at the sweet sound. The best sound in the world if the Doctor was concerned. He turned around as he felt her press a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yep, I'm always fine me." This, for Rose, clearly said 'no, I'm not at all fine' but Rose wouldn't push the matter; she never would. If there was something he needed to say, he would say it, or so she hoped.

"You sure?" She thought one last probe was in order.

"Yep" He replied, cheerily popping his 'P' "Where's Cal?" He questioned desperate to change the subject.

"Oh I left him in there, he was gettin' a bit touchy feely" She giggled heartily.

"Oh" Was all he could say as he turned his back to her, walking to the rail, making sure to mask the unavoidable anger in his eyes.

"It's beautiful out here" Rose stated as she walked to The Doctors side, her eyes gazing into the darkness of the ocean. The sound of the waves playing peacefully against her ears. Her head swung backwards as she looked towards the glistening stars, each one glowed with an ominous twinkle. She had always loved watcing the stars, but now she had been to some of them they seemed even more exquisite.

The Doctor watched her smile softly as she studied each star intently, she really was the perfect companion and he was incredibly lucky to have her in his life. He frowned slightly a shiver ran through her.

"You're cold, you should go in" He spoke casually as he looked down at her.

"No" She said immediately as she met his gaze. "It's too gorgeous out here," She added softly as looked back into the darkness that seemed awfully inviting. The Doctor said nothing in return but instinctively pulled off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her, she turned round to face him as he pulled the lapels around her neck. He smiled widely as he rubbed his hands up and down her forearms in quick warming motions.

"Thanks" She muttered softly, her eyes falling upon his lips.

"No problem" He murmured in a hoarse whisper as his eyes mirrored hers.

"Rose?" Cal's voice called across the deck as the pair jumped apart. "Rose, there you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh hi." Rose muttered, a hint of resentment in her tone. But she brushed her hair from her face and turned round to face him.

"Care to join me in the dinner hall again?" There was bitterness in his tone that Rose was certain was aimed at The Doctor.

"Erm, Doctor do you mind?" The Doctor snapped his eyes down to meet her, she looked suddenly serious, as if pleading with him to protest, to keep her with him.

"Not at all, go have fun" He retorted happily as he loosened his tie.

"Splendid, come Rose!" Cal held his hand out to Rose as she kept her eyes on The Doctor for a little while longer. She pursed her lips slightly as if trying to decipher something and then she left, leaving only the smell of her perfume. The Doctor shook his head once more as he ran his hands through his hair, when did things get so complicated?

- - -

**So there we are, chapter three out of the way. Next up chapter 4 (surpise surprise). Hope you enjoyed it, if not im deeply sorry for my suckiness lol. Anyway if you could review that would be beyond awesome. x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, so here it is Chapter four. This one took a little longer but here it is. A gingantic thankyou to anyone who reviewed or even read this story so far!! Yay you. **

Rose sat on the end of her bathtub, watching as the bubbles grew closer and closer to the rim. The sound of cascading water pounded through her ears as she slowly circled one finger in the water. Finally happy with the amount and temperature of the water she pulled off her robe and slowly slid into the tub. Sighing in pleasure as the water flowed around her body.

Rose took in a long deep breath, the sweet smell of lavender relaxing her and numbing the dull ache in her head: due to last night's alcohol. She had agreed to meet Cal again for dinner tonight, she was still questioning why. Yes, she had grown rather fond of him during their dinner together, he really was the perfect gentlemen, but there was a part of her that felt strange around him, like it shouldn't be. She knew that was the part that was hopelessly in love with The Doctor. She wished she could stop loving him, wished she could just get over him. Rose knew that nothing would ever happen between the pair; why? Well, there were too many reasons to list. He cared for her as a friend, nothing more. She really wasn't anything special, with all the wondrous and enchanting women out there, would he ever choose her? Rose mulled over a couple more reasons, convincing herself fully that enough was enough, time to put her one sided love to rest. The next question was simply how.

She could leave him, get on with her life like a normal human being.

A laugh pushed its way from Rose's lips as she contemplated the thought, she would never be strong enough to leave The Doctor by choice. She loved him too much to ever leave him, so why was she swaning off with Cal? Rose continued to question herself, but she knew, she liked the attention, she liked the feeling of someone's affections being afflicted towards her. God knew she would never get that from The Doctor.

Rose sighed once again as she emerged herself completely in the water, as her hair fanned out around her face; she thought of what was to come of the bath she was in and the walls that surrounded her. The people that surrounded her. Cal. A small wave or dread and sadness washed over her, the water mixing with that of her tears. Everything was so beautiful, everyone was so nice, but it was all doomed. Forced to injure the horrifying fete that was their future.

Realising all that awaited her in this bath was to drown in her own depressing thoughts Rose clambered out and draped a towel around her body, drying it frantically. Desperate to get away from her room, away from her thoughts. She dried her hair hastily and pulled it into a side ponytail. Now came her favourite part, choosing her outfit, being in this time period let her dress in such stunning, unique and antique dresses. She smiled warmly as her hand brushed over the edge of each one.

After a couple of minutes of contemplating Rose picked out a dark blue velvet skirt and a matching white cardigan. As she pulled on her second long, white, silk glove there was a knock at her door. Rose turned sharply as her room echoed with the light tapping, there were only two people who that could be and Rose knew who she'd rather it be.

"Doctor" Rose said through her beaming smile as opened her door. "you 'kay?" She questioned as she waved him in, closing the door gently behind him.

"Yep, did you have fun last night?" He winced slightly as her smile grew.

"Yeah, it was amazing, Cal's so nice" She glided past him towards her hair brush and began sliding it across her ponytail.

"I'm sure he is" He muttered, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Anyway, want to go for a walk?" Rose nodded her acceptance as she ran to the door, excitement ripping through her body.

- - -

Her walk with The Doctor, was astounding, he took her to every inch of the ship, showed her everything worth seeing. She was now sitting on her bed, resting her feet, she was not used to walking in heels all day long. Rose groaned as someone knocked on her door, hurriedly.

"Comin'" She called, assuming it was Cal picking her up for dinner, it wasn't. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice polite.

"I'm Rose" The red headed women informed her as she pushed past and entered her room. "You are the women who escorted Cal to dinner last night, correct?"

"Yeah" Rose nodded, confused.

"And you are planning to escort him again tonight, correct?"

"Yeah, look what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you" Rose looked taken a back by the older women's words.

"Warn me about what?" She said finally, her voice urging the women to speak.

"Cal" She whispered.

"What about Cal?" Rose asked her eyes fixed upon the other women, shocked by her sudden invasion.

"He's a horrible, horrible human being, I'm warning you to stay away from him." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Are you his ex?"

"Ex what?" Rose rolled her eyes once more.

"Did you used to be Cal's fiance?"

"Yes" The women said ashamed of herself slightly.

"Look, if you're jealous, there is nothing going on between me and him, I promise you" Rose muttered a little patronising.

"No you don't understand. No matter what you feel for him he will make you-"

"Ah two roses, one sensationally beautiful, the other covered in thorns" The two girls turned to find Cal, leaning in the doorway. "And what poison are you spreading today?" He asked slyly as he stepped in front of the redheaded girl.

"Leave me alone, and stay away from her, she doesn't deserve it." Rose spat as she pointed at the terrified blonde.

"How dare you frighten Miss Tyler with your vicious lies. My intentions with Rose are strictly honourable. Now come Rose, come with me to dinner" He stretched his hand out to Rose Tyler, but she hesitated, her eyes flickering from him to the women frantically shaking her head. "Please, Rose, please don't believe her" Rose stared deeply into Cal's eyes and finally took his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n. Here we are another chapter for you to read. Now things get pretty quick paced in this chapter and things kick off big time. Yay drama! Anywhoo thanks to everyone who reviewed...you rock!! So please, read and enjoy, and if you feel like it please review. **

"How dare she. How dare she talk to you like that!" Cal yelled in frustration as he pulled Rose through the corridors.

"It wasn't that bad" Rose said quietly still thinking deeply about what Rose had said as she rushed to keep up with him.

"Wasn't that bad!" Cal turned to her, his face full of fury. Rose retracted slightly, silencing herself before she muttered. "I need to get The Doctor, I said he could join us."

- - - -

"Thanks for coming" Rose whispered in The Doctor's ear as the three sat down at the table, he nodded at her, slightly confused.

"So Rose, would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow?" Cal asked, trying to ignore the presence of The Doctor. He grabbed Rose's hand, massaging it with her thumb.

"Erm, I'm gonna have to pass, I think I'll spend tomorrow with John" She said slipping her hand from his grip. She shocked herself by her answer, she loved the attention Cal was giving her but there were other things on her mind. Rose's words still spun round her head, and besides she wanted to spend her last day here with The Doctor.

The Doctor tried to hide his smile as Cal's face turned into that of disbelief. He stared from Rose to The Doctor and back again, his eyes betraying his calm features.

"I beg you to reconsider, you would enjoy it." Rose winced at the pleading look he gave her.

"How about another day?" Rose whispered harshly, feeling the guilt rush through her.

"Perfect" Cal said cheering slightly. "Would you like to dance?"

"Cal, why don't you go get us some drinks" The Doctor said as Rose opened her mouth to answer, it wasn't a question and Cal did not argue. "Rose, I need to talk to you" The Doctor added once he was sure Cal was gone.

"What?" Rose asked turning to face him.

"Don't dance with him, don't meet with him, I don't trust him, in fact we should leave this table right now" He rushed through his words and stood up, expecting her to mirror him.

"Why? What's bought this on?" Rose asked, staying seated but staring up at him. He groaned and sat down again, looking around for Cal as he tugged lightly on his ear lobe.

"This women, Rose her name was, she told me- " Rose put her hand up to silence him.

"Yeah, I know, she came to speak to me as well"

"Why are you here then?" The Doctor asked confused.

"'Cause I don't listen to every random person I meet" Rose scoffed.

"Well I say he's dangerous, so you can't see him anymore Rose" The Doctor closed his eyes slowly, knowing he had said completely the wrong thing.

"I can't see him anymore? Who are you to tell me who I can and can not see?" Rose yelled in a hushed tone.

"Well Actually I can, I bought you here and I can easily take you ba-" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence realising what he was saying. But by now it was too late, she knew what he was going to say. She turned away from him, her mouth slightly a gape, eyes sparkling with unshed tears "Rose I'm sor-"

"Is everything alright here?" Cal slipped into his chair opposite Rose, taken aback by the anger and hurt on her face.

"Yes, erm I think me and Rose should be going" The Doctor said, his voice oozing with guilt.

"No" Rose snapped her eyes upon the table. "Maybe you should be going" The Doctor went to say something but was interrupted once again. "And Cal, I would love to have breakfast with you tomorrow" She said slyly, making sure The Doctor could hear and with that he was gone.

- - - - - -

Rose didn't sleep at all last night, her dinner with Cal had been unbelievably tiresome, and the seconds dragged on like minutes, the minutes like hours. Cal continuously asking if she was alright. Of course she wasn't! Her argument with The Doctor had never left her mind, she wanted to go talk to him, but she wouldn't, she was too stubborn and Rose knew The Doctor was just as stubborn, if not more.

She hadn't seen him since she had agreed to go to breakfast with Cal, and that's exactly what she was doing now. Rose desperately did not want to go, but it was principal now, she had to prove to The Doctor that he did not own her.

As she stood silently outside Cal's room, she began to have seconds thoughts. Her fist frozen in mid air as she thought what was best, maybe she should just go and apologise to The Doctor and enjoy their last day aboard the Titanic. She nodded to herself as she turned away from the door, lowering her hand back down to her side.

"Rose?" Rose turned at the sound of her name, finding Cal standing by his opened door. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was erm, just –I didn't know if this was you're room" Rose lied, badly. "Shall we go to breakfast?" She added sighing, now knowing she would have to go through with this.

"Actually I thought that we could eat here" He replied as he opened the door wide enough for Rose to enter.

"Oh" Rose patted down the material on her yellow dress and walked into his room, following him into a dining area that was set out spectacularly. She took a seat on the wicker chair, Cal taking the one opposite. She took in every inch of the stupendously decorated room, every piece of furniture sparkling with polish.

"Help yourself" Cal motioned to the teapot that lay on the table. Rose nodded, leaning forward and spooning sugar into her cup, lifting it to her lips and blowing gently.

"Rose, I have to ask you something-" She nodded her head, signally Cal to continue. "Will you marry me?" Rose coughed loudly, spluttering out her hot tea.

"What?"

"What is you're answer?" Cal said a little forcefully.

"You can't be serious, I've known you; what three days!" She laughed in complete shock. "I don't know anything about you"

"You know enough, so marry me!" He stood up, Rose looked up at him, setting her cup down on the table.

"I told you-no!" She said, punctuating each word carefully.

"Ah, that time it wasn't a question" He laughed slightly.

"I won't marry you and that's final" She yelled standing up from her chair. Cal stared at her, fury flowing from him, he grunted loudly as he tipped the table on its side, china flying across the room.

"YES.YOU.WILL" He shouted bounding towards her, side stepping the puddles of tea and broken glasses.

"No" Her voice quavered as he approached her. A small smile played on his lips before his hand made harsh contact against her cheek, the force causing her to fall to the floor.

"You will, or I will kill you" He said unimaginably calm.

"You don't scare me" Rose remarked as he pulled her up slightly by her hair, forcing their eyes to meet. Rose was quite surprised by the confidence in her voice.

"Fine, _you'll _be safe-but I can't say the same about your friend" Rose's chivalrous attitude disappeared as her face paled drastically.

"You wouldn't" Rose couldn't hide the fear in her voice. Cal laughed maliciously before grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.

"I'm a very powerful man miss Tyler" He spat, his hand like a vice around her wrist.

"Fine, ok fine" She whispered tears sliding down her face. The tears came freely despite her knowing that her and The Doctor could leave before anything happened.

"Well you'll be needing this then" He slid his hand forcefully down to her fingers, pulling a ring from his pocket and jamming it on to her. Rose winced as it began to bleed slightly. "Goodbye-fiancée" He smiled as he pushed her down once more. She fell, hitting her head on the turned over table and falling unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A./n: So yeah I know, I may have lied to a couple of you saying that I would either update tomorrow or the day after well SURPRISE. I was just in such a writy mood when I got home tonight, even thought it was half ten. But hey heres the next chapter..lots of things happen so be prepared . THANKS THANKS THANKS, to everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me writing and put me in those writy moods. woo you guys. If you feel like reviewing that would really make my day. Anyway without further rambeling...chapter 5. Enjoy. **

"I take it she didn't listen to you" The Doctor was standing on the deck, looking out into the ocean, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What?" He replied not knowing who he was addressing.

"You're friend, she didn't listen" He finally turned to see the red headed Rose and a young man.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I just heard they're engaged"

"What?" He snapped immediately.

"I just he-"

"Yes I know what you said, but I don't understand, she wouldn't, you're wrong" He said laughing slightly.

"Well, maybe you should go and speak to her. Remember what I said, he's dangerous" Rose said, her eyes gazing deeply into The Doctors. He nodded at her and took off towards Rose's room.

His mind was racing a million miles a second, it couldn't be true, could it? No. What if it was? Would she want to stay here with him?

- - - - -

Rose stood in her room, soft tears rolling down her cheeks as her face ached, she stood cradling her bruised wrist and staring out her window. Rose knew that she would never have to see Cal again, but their previous meeting and scared her slightly. She would go to find The Doctor soon enough but she couldn't let him see her like this.

"Rose" There was a slight tapping on the door, it was The Doctor. "Rose, I know you're in there, open up" He sounded panicked as the knocking continued.

"s'open" She replied, trying to sound cheerful. She heard the door open, then close, then footsteps. But Rose refused to turn, she didn't want him to see her cry, her face and wrist badly bruised. She awaited him to speak, but there was nothing except silence.

-

The Doctor stared at Rose's back, as she refused to look at him, maybe it was true? His eye caught something on the bed…an engagement ring. He sighed loudly and picked him up, turning it over in his hand.

"So it's true then" He muttered.

"What is?" Rose asked, begging her voice not to fail her.

"You're engaged"

"No!" Rose was forced to spin around, she met his eyes immediately as he dropped the ring onto the floor.

"Rose!" He yelped as he rushed forward cupping her cheek with his hand. "Did he do this to you?" His voice deepened, as his eyes darkened. She didn't say anything, just looked down to the floor, this was his answer. The Doctor kissed her lightly on the forehead and turned away, striding towards the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" Rose asked, glued to the floor.

"I'm going to find Cal" The Doctor replied, not turning around but continuing to walk out.

"No, please, I just want to go home" Her voice cracked as tears tried to force their way out.

"We can go home in a little while Rose" He turned back a small comforting smile on his face. And then he was gone.

- - - - -

"Make sure the table is prepared for me and my fiancée" Cal informed one of the ships workers. The young boy nodded hesitantly and backed away, after having heard the 'proposal' he had been petrified of Cal. "Oh and let that person in on your way out" Cal shooed the boy away after hearing the knock on the door, looking back down at the jewellery he was polishing.

"Ah hello, have you come to congratulate me on mine and Rose's engagement?" Cal asked as he came face to face with The Doctor, an air of smugness about him. The Doctor plastered a fake smile upon his face and stretched his hand out to Cal, who shook it immediately. The Doctor's smile grew as he gripped on to Cal solidly, balling his other hand to a fist and swinging it harshly into Cal's face. Cal flew to the floor, shocked by what had just happened.

"What? Why did you do that?" He shouted, wiping the blood that was trickling from his lip.

"You know why!" The Doctor yelled, crouching in front of Cal and grabbing his jaw. "And if you ever touch her again-I WILL kill you" He spat, tightening his grip on Cal's jaw, causing him to wince. "Do you understand me?" Cal didn't answer, merely nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"It's over there" Cal muttered, moving his head to signal to his right, The Doctor turned, confused.

If only he hadn't, Cal would not have been able to place the antique necklace into his pocket.

"What? What is?" The Doctor turned back, shaking Cal's head, forcing him to reply.

"Nothing never mind" He mumbled, The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance before pushing Cal onto his back, and turning away.

"Goodbye John, it really has been a pleasure" He declared slyly, balancing himself on his elbows and flashing The Doctor a cheesy blood filled smile.

- -

The Doctor stormed down the corridor's his blood pumping ferociously round his body, hatred, anger and adrenaline rushing through him. He shook his wrist as a slight twinge of pain shot threw it, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He had never felt such anger before, but then again no one had ever hurt his Rose so maliciously. He shut his eyes tightly as an image of Rose being hit forced its way into his mind.

He shook it away, trying to banish the anger that was engulfing him. The Doctor made his way back to Rose's room, the door was wide open, just how he had left it.

"Rose" He whispered, stepping into the room. She was lying on her bed, asleep as far -as he could tell. Her face was bruised, badly, forcing the Doctor to fight the urge to return to Cal. He stepped over to her, planting a small kiss on her lips and stroking her hair softly. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, happy knowing she was safe.

"Doctor?" She murmured, opening her eyes slightly. "Doctor!" She yelped, leaping up and enveloping him in a tight hug, her face buried forcefully into his shoulder. "I was so scared, are you ok?" She pulled back so she could look at his face, rubbing a hand gently over it, checking him for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine" He smiled, removing her hand from his face and holding it with his own. "Really I am" He assured her, he was still extremely tense.

"Ok, what did you do?" She asked, studying his features as his face-hardened slightly, avoiding her eyes. "Thank you" She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Right, let's get going before this ship crashes." He looked down at his watch as he paused. "Ah, we're cutting it a bit fine we've got less than ten minutes" Rose looked up at him her face full of horror. "It's fine, really, we can make that. So lets go!"

"Fine by me" She grinned finally, holding back the look of pain that so desperately wanted to show. She leapt off the bed, finding her rightful place by his side and lacing her fingers into his. They shared a look of utter happiness then made for the door.

"Excuse me" The Doctor muttered as the pair ran straight into a group of suited men. He looked up to find them not moving from his path. "Can I help you"

"Yes actually, a passenger has reported a stolen item, we're doing checks" The two men parted to show Cal, his lip swollen, a large cut showing on his lip. The Doctor felt Rose stiffen slightly and take a small step behind him, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, rage aerating off of him knowing that Cal had made her so noticeably terrified.

"Yes, he was in my room earlier" Cal said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"We will have to check you then" The men said, there voices low and full of power. The Doctor nodded, letting the man pat his hands gently over his jacket, pausing at the pocket. He looked up at The Doctor disgusted and then pulled out a large diamond necklace.

"John!" Cal gasped in fake yet convincing surprise. "And I trusted you!"

"Where do we put him?" The younger of the two men asked.

"Wait, no. I didn't take that" The Doctor shouted as the older man grabbed him viscously, turning him round and grabbing his hands.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled trying to get him free of the man's grip, but after a few fruitless attempts she retreated slightly.

"Just take him down to one of the lower rooms- in the lower class part" The man said forcing The Doctor along the corridor.

"No look I didn't take it."

"Yeah yeah yeah" The men laughed.

"No please, you can't take him, you can't" Rose screeched running in front of The Doctor in hope of stopping the group moving, tears now forming in her eyes as she realised the full extent of the situation.

"Rose, you have to go"

"What?" Rose said, stunned as the men continued to push them forward.

"If you go to the TARDIS, type in 354 into the computer, it will take you back home" He told her, his eyes drowning into hers, his face beyond serious.

"What?" She said again.

"Can you get your girl Cal, she's getting on my nerves" One of the men yelled. Cal obliged running up to Rose's side and swinging his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

"NO!" Rose yelled, squirming in Cal's grip. She began kicking and hitting, trying as hard as she could to get away. "No I won't leave you," She cried as the she saw The Doctor look back just before they turned the corner.

"354 Rose, 354" She heard his distant voice yell before she crumbled to the floor, Cal's arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: So heres chapter 7- Not feeling very well so it's only a short A/n with a giant thanks to everyone who reviewed..THANKS. **

Rose continued to cry as Cal's arm's tightened around her, trying to get her to her feet.

"Come on we'll go back to my room" He said smugly pulling her slightly.

"No, get off me" She screamed trying to get free from his hold.

Then it happened.

The ship began to shake ferociously as a loud crashing could be heard throughout every inch of the large boat. Paintings fell off of walls, ornaments fell from theirs stands, smashing, and the lights began to flicker.

"Oh my god" Rose whispered, as she tried to grip onto the wall, failing, her weak legs giving out. She hit her head once again on the wall.

"Rose" Cal remarked grabbing her in his arms.

"Get off me" She mumbled as she tried to break free, her eyes were desperate to close but she was determined not to succumb to unconsciousness.

"No Rose, we are going back to my room and that's final. Don't bother trying to run away." He said maliciously as she continued to struggle, but his arms tightened around her making it impossible to move.

"Doctor" She whispered trying to stay awake.

- - - - - -

Rose ran against the door for one final time, desperate to get free of her prison in Cal's room. He had locked her in there, setting off to find out what the shaking was. Rose wasn't sure how long she had been in the room, but given the current circumstances any amount of time was too long. She had to get free, she had to save The Doctor and they would both make it out alive. She pressed her back to the door, sliding down and burying her face into her knees. Silent sobs raked through her body.

"_354 Rose, 354" _The Doctor's words continue to spin around her head, did he really think she would just leave him? That option would never even cross her mind, she would leave with him or she wouldn't leave at all. The thought gave her another rush of determination, she leapt up, searching for anything that could get her out.

_The window!_ How could she have been so stupid. She ran as fast as she could over to the closest window, it looked out onto the deck, things looked normal but with the odd crew member running past, panicking. She lifted up the closet thing to her, Cal's lamp, which she hoped was completely priceless. She, without a second thought, bought it against the window, both things smashing into numerous minuscule pieces. She squeezed herself through the small gap, careful not to cut herself on the jagged edges, and with that she was released.

She was running. Running faster than she had ever run in her life. Her loose blond hair flowing behind her as her heart thumped rapidly against her rib cage. _Doctor Doctor Doctor. _She could picture his face, spurring her running to change to a fast sprint. She carefully avoided each person as she made her way to the lower class cabins. Her hand was throbbing, blood streaming from a small cut she had acquired from the broken glass. But it didn't matter, nothing but The Doctor mattered.

Finally she reached the cabins, screaming his name, desperate to find him, but there was never a reply, she continued running, till finally she leapt down a staircase, face to face with waist deep water. She took a deep breath before walking hesitantly into the water, she gasped slightly as it hit her, small pins digging deeply into every inch of her submerged body.

Rose waded through the water continuing to shout his name through her chattering teeth.

"Rose?" She stopped.

"Doctor?" She replied hopefully, turning on the spot, her light pink dressing gown flowing around her.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she realised it was him, she rushed as fast as she could through the water and to the door the voice was coming from.

"Doctor oh my god!" She wept trying to get in, but the door was locked.

"Rose, you need to go please" His voice sounded scared, overflowing with emotion. "You don't have long" Rose stopped trying the door handle and placed her hand on the door.

"I'm not going to leave you to die" She said, her voice quiet.

"You don't have to I'll regenerate" He told her.

"But, if you can't get free you'll just die again and again until you run out of regeneration's" Her voice cracked slightly, more tears forming. And with that there was silence.

"I told your mother I'd keep you safe" He said finally. She shook her head, she wouldn't win this argument, but she would never leave him, she just had to find away through. She backed away from the door, using her arms to move her more effectively through the ice cold water. Rose, searched desperately for anything, anyone who could help her and then she saw it, an axe. She smiled slightly, moving over to it, gasping for breath. Rose bought her elbow against the glass that was covering it, wincing as it smashed.

Rose grabbed the axe immediately, making her way back to the door, once she had, she took a deep breath and held it high above her head, swinging it down with as much strength as she could muster. She grunted as she repeated the move a couple more times, until there was a vast hole in the wall, wood splintering out at different angles. She gasped dropping the axe to the floor and ripping through the hole, eventually finding herself on the other side.

"Doctor" She gasped, running to his side, he was handcuffed to a pole, unable to move.

"Rose" He stated in complete shock, his eyes shining in anger and pride. "Get my sonic-" Rose was already there, searching through his jacket that was hanging on the wall. She laughed a little in joy as she pulled it out, using it on the Doctors handcuffs. She backed away as they fell to the floor, leaving The Doctor to his own devises. "Rose" He muttered before enveloping her in a hug.

"I told you to leave" He said breathless as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I could never" She whispered looking to the floor. Before the Doctor could reply the ship shook, the water level rising dramatically.

"Come on we have to go" The Doctor said confidently, pulling Rose's hand through the water. Rose nodded letting herself be dragged through the mist of the ice cold liquid.

-

"This way, I think there's some stairs just along here." The Doctor shouted as they turned another corner, they weren't moving as fast as they should be, the water slowing them down drastically. Rose froze as she heard the sound of rushing water, she turned around, looking back around the corner, she was faced with a deadly amount of water rushing towards them both.

"Doc-" Was all she managed to say before the pair were hit, Rose falling immediately as the pressure hit her. Water flowing into her mouth and nose, she fought desperately to hold on to The Doctor's hand. She could feel it slipping and she could feel his other hand pull against her side. But the force of the water was too strong as she felt herself being pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Ok I just watched Titanic, and had the urge to write the next chapter. Two in one day amazing lol. Anyway hope you like it, and thanks to every single reviewer. Oh and someone said how they wanted me to turn Cal into an alien to give the story and edge, but I really just wanted to do the Titanic but with The Doc and Rose, so yes it is going to be very similar, sorry to dissapoint but thanks for reviewing and your opinion. (I just read that through and it sounds kinda sarcatic in my head, but it's not meant that way lol). Anyway chapter 8. ENJOY!**

"Rose" The Doctor yelled as he fought to keep his head above water, desperately searching for Rose's hand, or any part of her body that he could grab on to. But there was nothing, the water had whisked her away along the corridor. The Doctor stopped, she wasn't there, he shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and finally letting go of the doorframe, letting himself be dragged by the strong current. Hoping, preying it would lead him to Rose.

The Doctor soon felt himself crash against a gate, he looked around to find Rose, floating next to him, clinging to the gate as she coughed and gasped for air. The water was rising fast, flowing around their necks. Rose was pale, lips tinged with blue. The Doctor stared at her noticing her appearance and suddenly dove into his trouser pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Quick" Rose gargled as water flowed into her mouth, The Doctor nodded as he pressed the screwdriver up against the lock. He finally pulled the gate open slightly.

"Go rose" He yelled over the rushing sound of water as he pushed her through the gap and followed her through it.

"Stairs" Rose shouted as she swam through the water and bounded up the stairs, collapsing at the top as exhaustion and cold took over.

"Come on Rose, we don't have time for a break" The Doctor said concerned, as he conjoined his hand with hers and pulled her back up, dragging her through the corridors and up another flight of stairs.

"Doctor, what happens if the TARDIS goes underwater?" Rose said through her deep breaths, her hand tightening around the Doctors at the thought of the two beautiful ships being abandoned at the bottom of the ocean.

"Oh, well my ships very clever, the second it touches water, or fire for that matter, it will travel to my desired destination, which at the moment is programmed as Powell estate. So all we have to do is get off of this ship, then go to Powell estate, or whatever it is in this time period. It's all very simple really." The Doctor stated, pulling Rose through the dinner hall, the tables moving towards them as the ship began to tip.

"Yeah simple" Rose said sarcastically, forcing a slight laugh.

"It's going to be ok Rose, I promise you" He told her, sensing the fear in her voice.

Rose didn't reply. Would they get off? Could they? She thought back to when she had studied the Titanic in school. There weren't enough boats, that she remembered, not enough by half. Women and children. Only women and children could get on the lifeboats. Rose gasped; they wouldn't be able to get on. Rose continued running, she wouldn't let her thoughts let her lose hope. She had to try, they had to try and get away alive. Suddenly she felt the cold wind hit her face in one painful blow, she winced as the freezing air surrounded her. She could feel The Doctor pushing her, telling her to move forward through the crowds of people.

"You need to get on the boat Rose" He told her, bringing her back from her thoughts. He pushed her forward so she was standing centimetres away from the waiting transport. "I'll meet you, I promise" He whispered in her ear before she spun around to face him, grabbing on tightly to his lapels.

"No" She said, her lips shaking.

"You have to Rose" Cal's voice interrupted. "How else will we be wed" Cal smiled, moving by her side and wrapping an arm around her.

"Get off of her" The Doctor, said simply before pulling Rose to him. "Please Rose" He muttered before kissing her swiftly on the lips and pushing her gently into the boat, other passengers pulling her in carefully.

Before she could contemplate what was happening she was moving down, the boat being lowered slowly. She locked onto his eyes, not daring to look away, she studied his face not wanting to forget it, ever. This couldn't be happening, she had promised him forever. How would he find her? She loved him, loved him too much to let him go, so she wouldn't. Rose stood up and moved to the edge of the boat, hearing The Doctor shout her name. And with that she jumped.

Rose stretched out her arms and managed to grab on to the ship, men pulling her onto the lower deck, as women screamed in horror.

She stood there for a second, looking back out at the boat. The boat that held her safety, her future, her life. But she turned away, running as fast as she could back to The Doctor.

- -

He was running, as fast as he possibly could, pushing rudely past men and women. Why? Why would she do that, when she was safe? She would have been spared the inevitable, freezing fete. Part of him was glad-ecstatic-he didn't want to leave her, of course he didn't, but still her being safe and alive was the most important thing to him.

He ran down the golden staircase and could see her. Blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran, tear tracks staining her pale face. And then she was in his arms, crying hysterically. Her face buried deep into his shoulder as he twirled her around in his arms.

"I couldn't do it" She sobbed, holding him close to her. "I couldn't do it" She kept repeating.

"You're so stupid Rose, you're so stupid" He told her as he held her face, kissing her cheeks and lips.

"I couldn't" She said again, her voice soft, before he pulled her in for another hug.

"It's ok we'll figure something out" He cooed, stroking Rose's hair. Was there a possibility? If she refused to get on a boat how could she possibly live. The Doctor could withstand such freezing temperatures, in minority but Rose, Rose was human, she could not regenerate if the coldness got too much to bear, she would merely freeze and perish. Leaving The Doctor alone once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Chapter nine yay! So hope you enjoy it. THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed!! Over seventy, I can't express how overwhelmed I am. Thankyou so much. Please enjoy. x**

Cal Hockely looked over the stair rail, staring down at his 'fiancée' and the man she so obviously loved. He could tell, the majority of passengers could tell. The way they held each other, the way they spoke to each other, the intensity in their eyes. It truly made Cal's blood boil.

"Lovejoy" He muttered summoning his older manservant, Cal said nothing as the man approached his side. Hostility and hatred pumping through him. With once last look at the pair Cal turned, diving into the other man's coat and pulling out a pistol.

"Caledon" The man yelled trying to pull him back, but Cal was already gliding down the staircase, the gun held in front of him, aiming it towards Rose.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled pushing Rose to the side and forcing her to run ahead of him, the pair ducked simultaneously as bullets fired over their heads. The pair twisted through the corridors until The Doctor skidded to a halt, Rose stopping simultaneously, questioning him with her panicking eyes.

"Why are we running? We've faced worse than guns" The Doctor spoke confidently before turning around and walking back, calmly placing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure about this?" Rose asked coming up to The Doctor's side.

"One hundred percent" He turned to her beaming "well ninety five, actually given the circumstances it's most likely about forty three….maybe you should stand here" He said before pushing her behind him, his body a shield for her.

"I will kill you both" They heard Cal yell before he turned the corner and ran into the pair.

"Now Cal, you don't want to do that" The Doctor said patronisingly, pulling his hands up by the sides of his head, surrendering.

"YES, yes I do" Cal spat holding the gun up so it faced The Doctor.

"But do you really?" He asked again, punctuating each word carefully.

"Well yes" He lowered the gun slightly an air of confusion about him. "After all you've done to me; You stole my fiancée," He shouted, pointing the gun at Rose's head that was visible over The Doctor's shoulder.

"Well actually she was with me to start with" The Doctor reminded Cal as he moved to block Rose completely.

"But you were not a couple; we were!" He said a little more fiercely, The Doctor's jaw clenched tightly at the thought. "So now you will die" He laughed taking the safety off of the pistol.

"You don't want to do that"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Cal shouted, his hair flopping over his eyes in curtains. "I do, there is not doubt in my mind that I do not want to do this" He screamed stepping a little closer to the pair, The Doctor stepping back, pushing Rose a little.

"So there is absolutely no way I can make you reconsider?" The Doctor asked hopefully, reaching back to grab Rose's hand. Cal shook his head forcefully as he greeted his teeth. "Ah. Then…. Bye" The Doctor yelled, a small smile on his face before he hit Cal's hand, forcing him to lose aim, running past him swiftly, causing him to stumble.

"Oh well, I tried" The Doctor yelled back at Rose as she laughed slightly.

Only The Doctor could make Rose laugh in such a tense and most likely deadly situation. The pair ran hand in hand, up the staircase, smiles on their faces due to The Doctors attempt to save Cal from murderous deeds. At least they had escaped gunpoint, although he was most likely chasing them. This spurred Rose on to run a little faster, well as fast as her wet, blue dress would allow her.

As the pair returned outside the smiles immediately left their faces. Mayhem surrounded them. People ran screaming, crying and gunshots could be heard. They had completely forgotten the intensity of the situation, the running, the laughing, it just felt like normal.

"Stop" The Doctor yelled before dropping Rose's hand and running towards one of the lifeboats that was beginning to be lowered. The sailors looked at him, anger, confusion and fright etched into their features. "That boat is only half full" He shouted pointing angrily at the boat.

"We have to get them out quickly" The man replied calmly, a little too calmly for The Doctors liking. The Doctors eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the rather short man.

"There is not enough boats, do you know that?" The man nodded, clearly intimidated. "So who are you to determine who should live and who should die? You are making certain there will be even less survivors." The man remained quiet before signally for the boat to be lifted back up. "That was the right decision" He said calmly, his face still causing intimidation. "Now, we need more people in this boat" The Doctor yelled taking control and helping women and children aboard the lifeboat.

Rose looked on, admiration glowing from her, death seemed so close now, inevitable, but still she was happy, content. She would rather die now than have never met The Doctor. She looked over, another crowd forming by a lifeboat. The man was stopping anymore passengers from getting on, Rose quickly counted the passengers, twelve, twelve people! Rose stood in horror, before turning to The Doctor, who met her eyes immediately, nodding. She sped off towards the boat, silencing the worker before he could signal the boat to be lowered into the icy depths.

"There's twelve people on that boat!" Rose clamoured "they can hold sixty five" Rose stated, putting her Titanic knowledge to good use.

"We, erm-we didn't know the weight" The man stammered, he was clearly frightened, knowing what was to come.

"They can hold sixty five" Rose repeated calmly, trying to relax her features. "We have to get as many people off this ship as we can" Rose turned back to the crowd, signally people to come forward, which they did eagerly.

- - - -

It had been over two hours since the Titanic had crashed, over a thousand passengers were still on board. The water was rising dangerous throughout the ship, many had already suffered the fete of drowning, and many still had it to come. Rose and The Doctor had separated just over half an hour ago, both making sure the lifeboats were filled completely.

"Right this is the last boat miss, you should get on quickly, there's only one space left" The man told her, his eyes glistening with tears. He was only young, his whole life to look forward to, but it had been snatched away in a heartbeat

"No James, I can't, I don't deserve that place" Rose said, taking the young boys hand in hope of comforting. "You get in it" Rose whispered looking around.

"No Miss, I will not, I swore to do my duty and I will; till the very end" James said bravely, his voice cracking slightly. Rose smiled at him.

"You're so brave James"

"I really think you should get in the boat," The boy said, turning to check the boat was not yet full. "Look there's-" He turned back to Rose, to find nothing but a crowd of people once more. He spun around, knowing she deserved that space more than anyone. He cleared his throat slightly before bellowing out into the crowd of crying women. "Ok, one more" He said nervously trying to decipher one last person. One last survivor.

Rose walked down the deck, tears welling in her eyes as she looked around at the passengers on board, some young and some old, all with one thing in common. That they would soon be submerged in the icy ocean beneath them.

Rose realised she was walking up a slope, the ship was tipping, fast. She began to panic circling herself; she was near the rear of the ship, far away from the sinking front. She was safe, for now, but where was The Doctor? What if he was still at the front of the ocean liner? Being dragged into the sea.

Rose began to walk downwards, determined to find The Doctor, but before she took her fourth step, her hand was grabbed, as she was spun around.

"Doctor" She gasped as his face met hers. Smiling a little from the relief.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to find you" Rose whispered tears falling. "All the boats are gone," She said barely audible. The Doctor placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"Rose, It's going to be ok" He cooed, wiping away a couple of her tears with his thumb.

"No, no it's not" Rose muttered. "Doctor I want you to know- I – I lo-" Before she could continue the Ship shuddered and their section began to rise even higher.

"Come on, we have to get to the back." The Doctor shouted over the screaming, grabbing Rose's hand and pushing her ahead of him.

"I love you," She uttered, but the shouts and screams were overwhelming and he was unable to hear her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: A huge huge huge huge huge huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far and to anyone who will review this chapter. I think there will only be one more chapter after this. Hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading.**

"Rose we need to get higher" The Doctor yelled as he ran ahead of Rose, pulling her forcefully by the hand as the winded between the mass of humans. Rose struggled to keep up, her breathing heavy. She looked around wildly, her mind protesting with the images she was seeing. Some passengers had merely given up, jumping forcefully into the ocean, crashing into the water painfully, some dying instantly, others screaming as the cold water whipped against their skin.

Everywhere she looked a more disturbing and horrifying site greeted her. Young children cradled in their mother's arms, as they cried, no hope of escape and no hope of survival.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder towards Rose, his eyes begging her to move faster, she forced herself to speed up a little, not wanting to disappoint. The pair ran into a railing, stopping abruptly, The Doctor looked around, studying everything in his surrounding's. They needed to get further.

"Quick, jump down Rose" The Doctor said finally as he helped Rose over the railing, proceeding that, she jumped; falling ungracefully on to all fours. Before she could even contemplate getting up, The Doctor was already by her side, grabbing Rose by her waist and lifting her onto her feet. "Come on" He bellowed trying to spur Rose on as the rear of the boat lifted significantly higher, the propellers lifting completely from the water. "That's it Rose, just a little higher" He prompted before leaping forward and grabbing the railing, the pair ultimately reaching the rear of the ship. A small puff of relief soared through Rose's body, but it quickly dispersed as she realised all they had done was postpone the inevitable.

The Doctor pushed Rose in front of him, placing his arms either side of her, preventing her from falling forward as the ship continued to tip. Passengers sprinted up the ship, some failing as they slid down into the icy water. Rose winced as men and women crashed against the waves.

Rose stared at the woman next to her, she was holding on to a slightly plump man, Both looked equally petrified, tear tracks stained the women's beautiful face.

"I love you" Rose heard the women whisper as she kissed her partner quickly on the lips. "I love you too" The man replied, tears welling in his eyes. Rose's grip tightened a little around The Doctor, she wanted to tell him; more than anything. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words came out. What if he didn't feel the same way? Which was probably likely, it would make there last few moments together awkward and forced. Rose shut her mouth again, deciding to stay silent, maybe if they got out of this she would tell him. Maybe.

"I'm scared" Rose whispered instead as she clung to The Doctor, one arm around his waist, the other clinging to the railing behind her.

"It's fine, Rose," The Doctor said looking down into her deep hazel eyes. "I promise you; I will get you out of here alive" He lifted one hand up to her cheek, moving his thumb softly across her skin. But the ship jolted once more.

- - - -

Tony Derby was a lawyer and a very rich man. He had purchased his tickets for the Titanic proceeding their imminent release. He said he had wanted to surprise his family, treat his wife and two children, but really he had just been showing off, wanting to flaunt his money. But now, as he ran up the ship, as it slowly tipped into the ocean he knew he had made the wrong decision.

He continued to slip as the rising altitude of the rear made it immensely hard to run up. But he never gave up, he had promised to return to his family as he waved them away, watching them disappear on the lifeboat. His heartbreaking into a thousand pieces.

As his determination grew so did the oceans appetite. The Ship suddenly beginning to split, the wood splintering as it ripped apart. Tony immediately loosing his footing, falling into the icy depths as the ship literally ripped in two.

The tipping rear, loosing the weight of the front of the ship, fell, fell back down into the water. The speed immense, as it soared through the air, crashing harshly against the water, waves spraying across the sea.

- - - -

Rose shut her eyes tightly, her face buried deeply into The Doctors chest as the ship fell. Her stomach leaving her body completely as she felt herself falling. The ship shaking abruptly as it hit the water.

"Oh my god" Rose gasped as her body began to shake, not completely due to the overwhelming coldness.

"Get over the railing Rose, this part of the ship is going to rise up again" Rose stared at him for the moment, wondering how he could stay so calm and collected. He urged her on as she shakily stepped over the railing, but before she was sturdy her weak knees failed her as she fell.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled before grabbing her wrist, bending himself over the railing as he looked down at the distressed teenager. Her body swaying in mid air, the water ominous beneath her. "I've got you" He murmured, using all of his strength to pull her up. She regained her footing on the railing, enveloping The Doctor in a hug, the cold bar blocking them from complete contact.

"Sorry" Rose mumbled, forcing a small laugh. Unshed tears in her eyes.

" 's'okay" The Doctor smiled before climbing over with her. Seconds later the ship began to lift again, but this time it was faster, and Rose knew she would soon have to injure the deathly cold water. Rose took short deep breaths as the rear rose in the air, vertical. She lay on the railing, The Doctor's arm around her waist. This was it.

Passenger's clung desperately to objects as their bodies floated in the air, gravity pulling them evilly and corruptly into the sea. Their blood curdling screams echoing throughout the ship, or what was left of it.

"There's going to be suction when we're pulled in Rose" The Doctor muttered in her ear, making Rose jump. "The ship will try and pull you down with it, you just have to keep kicking Rose, do that for me. And whatever you do, do not let go of my hand" Rose could imagine just how serious his face was, his voice deepened with emotion. She merely nodded, her eyes studying the water that was growing closer and closer as the ship began to plunge rather gracefully towards it.

"It's going to be ok Rose, I promised remember?" Rose nodded again trying to stay as positive as she possibly could. But would it really be ok?

Rose sincerely doubted it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Here's the next chapter. And i'm sorry to say I lied, I had an idea and the next chapter will be the final Chapter. Thanks to all the reviews so far, and if you could review now then I will love you forever :) Thanks..enjoy. **

Rose watched, wide eyed, as the final part of the Titanic slid rapidly towards the awaiting ocean. Her heart thumped hastily against her chest as the water grew ever closer, her breaths dispersing into small clouds of smoke.

"I need you to take a deep breath for me, Rose; when I say." The Doctor whispered lovingly into her ear. He gripped onto her hand tightly before shouting "Now". The word simultaneously made Rose take a greedy amount of oxygen into her lungs and made her stomach lurch, fear striking through her heart. The water now imminent.

And there it was, the ship sunk completely into the water. Rose felt the water crash around her, her heart stopping momentarily as the coldness shocked her. Knives scraped against her skin as she felt herself being pulled down, deeper into the ominous darkness of the deadly, bitter coldness. Rose knew she had to kick, but it was too hard, her body seemed frozen in place as she was sucked down, deeper and deeper through the icy waves.

But then she felt pressure on her hand, _Doctor_. His face flickered into her mind and she began to kick, fighting through the sharp ice. She continued to kick, conflicting against the suction, seemingly fighting a loosing battle.

And then it happened, she felt the familiar hand slip from her grasp, she opened her eyes bluntly, only to be greeted with darkness. Rose waved her arms around the water desperate to be re-connected with The Doctor, but soon realised he was not near.

_He's gone up to the surface _Rose told herself as she continued to kick, her body overcome with exhaustion. The ice whipped against her fragile, pale skin. Finally her head broke the surface of the water, freezing wind hitting her face as she gasped, water spluttering from her mouth.

"Doctor" She yelled hoarsely, swimming around in circles. "Doctor!" She screamed this time more panicked. He wouldn't hear her, the collected screaming of each and every passenger drowned her small, scared, fragile voice out. Rose studied the area around her. All she could see were bodies, people splashing around in the water as they tried to stay afloat, swimming wryly around the sea. Would she ever be able to find him in such a mass of people?

"Doctor" She shouted once more as she began to swim towards the enormous group of helpless humans. Rose circled her arms around in a desperate attempt to stay afloat but her body was failing her. Her head lulling to one side as the ice coursed through her veins. "Doc-" She muttered as she felt water flow into her mouth, her body slowly sinking into the water, hope evaporating from her.

"Rose" The Doctor dove forward as he watched her beautiful blonde head disappear below the surface, lurching his arm under to grab hold of her. He finally made contact with the soft cotton of her dress, pulling her harshly back up. Wrenching her into him as she broke the surface, one arm tightly around her.

Rose's eyes opened drowsily, brightening as they lay upon The Doctors petrified face.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked making The Doctor chuckle slightly. "I'm so cold" She shivered, her body sinking a little more as her arms seemed frozen into place.

"Ok, try and swim with me Rose" The Doctor told Rose as he pulled her by the neck of her dress, desperate to get her to something solid. He looked back at Rose, she was pale, her arm's moving slowly at her sides in a fruitless attempt to keep herself afloat. "I've got you" The Doctor uttered as he moved to her side, wrapping his arm protectively and securely around her waist, beginning to pull them both throughout the water.

- - - - -

After swimming for what seemed like hours The Doctor finally found a large wooden door, ripped from it's usual home and left to float alone throughout the ocean. The Doctor lifted a limp Rose onto the door, making sure she was not touching the water. He leant his arms upon the drenched piece of wood, watching her open her eyes softly.

"You can't stay in the water" She whispered, her words less punctuated as her lips quivered.

"It's – it's fine" The Doctor stuttered, "I don't want you to fall back in."

"You're shivering" She whispered. "Get out of the water" She stated. "I will jump back in" She threatened, Rose lifted herself weakly, before The Doctor shook his head slowly in defeat as he clambered onto the door. A Little relieved to be out of the water. Rose smiled grimly, before collapsing on to herside, wearily looking out upon the crowded waters.

- - - - -

Rose looked up at the sky, a thousand diamonds sparkling above her. Each one so beautiful. Would she be able to visit another one ever again? Rose shifted slightly as her numb body twinged with an aching pain. She had never imagined one person could feel so impossibly cold. Rose clenched her teeth slightly as the wind blew. She could feel The Doctor's light breath fall upon her neck, giving her a reason to hold on.

_Just tell him_

Rose withheld a conscious battle within herself, her heart was screaming to reveal her feelings, finally tell him. But her head was rejecting the decision, making sure her mouth stayed sealed.

But she was dying; Rose could feel it. Her heart growing weaker and weaker as the freezing temperatures coursed through her veins. She doubted she would survive much longer, she would want him to know.

But if he didn't feel the same way, and she_ did_ survive, she would be forced to leave him, forced by the overwhelming humiliation. And of course the feeling wouldn't be mutual.

_He kissed you _

Rose thought to herself. It was true, he had. But was it just happiness, the passion of the moment? Rose had just given up her chance of survival in an attempt to stay with him just that little bit longer. It was nothing. Right? Rose's ears buzzed slightly, there had been so much noise before, screaming, shouting, and crying. But now; nothing but silence. Rose thought of the hundreds of deceased bodies floating around her.

As Rose's breathing became slightly forced she turned onto her side, in hope of loosening her chest that was slowly constricting down upon her lungs. She came face to face with The Doctor, his eyes wide with concern and fear.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sliding his hand forward, lacing it within hers. Rose shook her head slightly, well, as much as she could manage. "The boats come back Rose, not long now." Rose didn't doubt this, after all, The Doctor knew it for a fact, but whether she could last that long was another matter.

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered, her voice hoarse.

"What for?" He asked, his voiced soft, he didn't seem to be quite as effected by the frozen temperatures.

"Its my-my fault we're here. I-I shouldn't have met Cal" Rose croaked. The Doctor shook his head immediately.

"Rassilion, It's not your fault Rose! Besides it doesn't matter we'll m-make it out of here" The Doctor reassured her, but it was Rose's turn to shake her head, albeit half-heartedly.

"I'm so cold Doctor" The Doctor stared at her, a little shocked. "T-t-thanks for everything" She forced out through her chattering teeth. "I-I"

"Don't you dare say you're goodbyes Rose. Don't." The Doctor said firmly, his eyes looking over her shaking body. "Just hold on Rose"

"I don't think I can" She said almost inaudibly, her eyes shutting slowly.

"No, Rose!" He raised his voice slightly, squeezing her hand until she re-opened her eyes. "You can't leave me"

"You'll find someone else" She whispered, her pale cheeks glistening with frozen tear tracks.

"No" He murmured.

"Yeah, you will, and it's ok" She mumbled, her head lulling against the door.

The Doctor looked down at their entwined hands, he couldn't deny it, she would eventually be torn from him, maybe not tonight, but someday. And he would find someone else to travel with.

"s'ok" She spoke through her blue lips.

_Say it. Say it_

She screamed in her mind, her body was growing weaker, her heart thumping daintily against her chest.

_Just say it. _

"I love you"

Rose looked up, her eyes widening immediately, suddenly the cold seemed to disappear into nothingness.

"What did you just say?" Rose asked, staring stunned at the Doctor.

**A/n: Ok i'm sorry I just thought that was a good cliffhanger :) So the final chapter won't be very long but it will be a way to just wrap everything up nice and neatly for you all. I shall try and get that up ASAP. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: So here we are Chapter 12 and the final chapter. Can I just say Oh my gosh ONE HUNDRED AND THREE reviews!! :O. I am so ecstatic, I really am so amazingly pleased with how many reviews I have got. I mean over one hundred!! Yay!**

**So thankyou so so so so so much to everyone who reviewed. And thanks to everyone who even read my story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. THANKS, AND PLEASE ENJOY. **

"I love you"

Rose looked up, her eyes widening immediately, suddenly the cold seemed to disappear into nothingness.

"What did you just say?" Rose asked, staring stunned at the Doctor. His eyes seemed to look past her, gazing over her shoulder and into the smouldering cold of the ocean. The Doctor seemed taken aback by the words that had left his mouth.

"Hello, is anybody out there?" A voice boomed across the seas, making Rose jump- The Doctor whipping around sharply. He studied the area around him, his eyes falling upon a small bobbing light in the distance.

"They've come back Rose!" He declared, before pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Rose didn't move, her breath a little sturdier, realising that safety was imminent. But her heart was fluttering, her head spinning, had she head correctly? She was weak and so cold, maybe she had just imagined it, after all they were the words she had wanted to hear most in the entire universe.

Suddenly a deafening high-pitched noise was dispersed from the screwdriver, causing Rose to be pulled back into reality, wincing as the noise crashed against her eardrums.

"Quick over there" The pair heard the deep voice shout.

Rose felt the urge to smile, she had survived the sinking Titanic, and so had The Doctor, but she couldn't, her lips refusing to meet her demands. She tried to slide her hand forwards towards The Doctor's but the coldness had taken over and she was no longer able to move anything. And then darkness engulfed her.

"They're coming Rose, we're going to make it" The Doctor turned back to Rose, his voice hoarse. "Rose?" He looked down at her, her body limp, one arm drooping into the water, eyes shut tightly. "Rose!" He stretched out his arms, pulling her towards his body, resting her on his lap as he embraced her. His heart stopped as he realised just how cold she was. "Rose, please wake up" He rested his hand softly on her cheek, patting it slightly as he rocked her body back and fourth.

"There!" The Doctor turned to see the lifeboat approaching, four men occupying it. He watched the boat crash against the door slightly. The Doctor pushed the coldness to the back of his mind, as he lifted Rose into the boat, clambering in after her.

"Is- is she alive?" One of the men asked nervously.

"Yes" The Doctor snapped, before grabbing a blanket from the corner of the boat and laying it across her unconscious body. "Come on Rose, Don't leave me now, not now" The men watched silently as the pale man, tried to warm the young girl, they admired the stranger but felt his attempts would end in failure.

"Right, let's carry on" One of the workers said finally snapping into action as the group began to row in synchronisation.

- - -

Rose awoke confusion engulfing her as she felt herself moving, her eyes seemed too heavy to even attempt opening. Rose's body throbbed with a bitter numb feeling, her fingers tingling slightly as they adjusted to the warmer temperature. She could feel a light weight across her and could hear voices. It was The Doctor. He sounded scared, and was telling people to go faster. Rose finally twigged that she was in the lifeboat.

Rose's heart leapt slightly as she vaguely remembered The Doctors confession. He'd told her he loved her. Hadn't he? Rose began a new battle within her mind, had her ears deceived her, had she merely dreamt this, had she been unconscious longer than she had first thought?

"Please Rose, come on" Rose heard The Doctor say, she felt her hand be lifted and held tightly within The Doctors. "just hold on for me Rose"

Rose soaked up the emotion in his voice, trying to work out every feeling he was projecting onto her. His voice was thick and hard, darkened by Rose's apparent unconscious. Remembering she was the reason for his sadness, Rose forced herself to lift her eyes wearily.

"Hey" The Doctor whispered as he breathed out a sigh of relief, he was crouched down next her, studying her face.

"Hi" Rose replied, shocked by the husky tone.

"How you feeling?" He asked, his eyes betraying his soft smile.

"Cold" Rose giggled slightly. "Tired" She added. The Doctor looked down at her sympathy and guilt pouring from him. He pulled her body up, letting her head fall, fatigued, against his chest.

"S'ok Rose, go back to sleep. We'll be home soon" He wrapped the blanket lovingly around her, holding her tightly to him.

Rose couldn't help the small smile that played against her lips as she lay in the arms of the man she loved, both trying to battle against the frosty wind. They would be back at the TARDIS soon, everything back to normal; but was that what Rose wanted?

- - - - - - - -

Rose awoke for the second time that morning, she groaned a little as her body revelled in the warmer temperatures that surrounded her. She opened her eyes reluctantly, pushing herself into a seated position on the small bench she had been placed on.

Rose looked around, she was on another ship, hundreds of people surrounded her, most crying hysterically as they wrapped themselves in various cloths.

"I need to take you're name miss" Rose heard a young sailor ask another passenger. The woman was huddled on the floor, rocking herself slowly as she wiped away her never-ending stream of tears. Rose gasped a little as she noticed the sailor's features.

"James" She whispered under her breath, relief exploding within her. It was a bittersweet victory, yes, James had survived but so many others hadn't. She then noted a red head a few metres in front of her, recalling her as Rose, the women who had tried to warn her.

She was crying as she clung to a man, blonde and astoundingly attractive. Rose watched as he whispered sweet nothing's into the girl's ear, trying to calm her.

Rose smiled delicately to herself as she stepped up from her bench, groaning slightly as her overused muscles screamed in protest. She ignored them as she wandered over to the railing of the ship. Looking out at the calm ocean and the approaching Statue of Liberty.

She stared up in awe as the phenomenal figure towered above her, holding her torch with honour and glory.

"Rose?" Rose spun around, watching The Doctor call her name, noticing the unoccupied bench.

"Over here" She replied, her voice rasping slightly. He looked up, smiling a little in relief as he strolled towards her, hands in his pockets.

"So we made it then." Rose murmured as she looked out at the approaching land. America. She turned at the Doctor smiling a minutely.

"Yep" He replied popping the 'P' just like he always did. "Are you ok?" He asked, his face suddenly revolving into seriousness.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied honestly as she pulled the blanket more securely around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose. I shouldn't have taken you somewhere so dangerous" Rose laughed a little.

"Everywhere you take me is dangerous" The Doctor winced slightly at the comment. "But that's why I love it so much, that's why I wouldn't miss it for the world" She replied, The Doctor's eyes met hers as a diminutive smile played on his lips.

"Brilliant" He remarked clapping his hands together triumphantly. "Now we'll have to stay in America for a little while, then get the next ship back to England. It should be in about a week or so, then we can find the TARDIS. Where do you want to go next?" He beamed at Rose.

And there it was, everything was back to normal, how it should be.

But it didn't have to be, if Rose was brave enough.

"Doctor, back there, in the water...You- you said something to me" She mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Did I? Well I say a lot of things Rose" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought- I thought you said something about how you feel about- me" The Doctor stared at her for a second, his hand sliding down to pull on his ear lobe as he forced his brow to furrow.

"I- erm -I don't think so" He lied.

"Oh ok, I must have heard wrong" Rose replied, swallowing the lump in her throat as she begged herself not to cry. She smiled once more, unconvincingly.

The silence stretched out among the pair as they, in turn, shuffled uncomfortably.

"Look Rose" He began as Rose looked up at him hopefully. "I-I" He began once more but found the words at a loss to him. He never usually found himself speechless, but when it came to his feelings it was a whole other matter.

Of course he could express his feelings in a life or death situation. But right now; right now it wasn't, they were both safe from danger. Rose was very much alive, and standing in front him, her eyes begging, pleading with him not to lie.

"I" He said once more. He knew he couldn't say it. He couldn't be with her, she would eventually die and leave him. He couldn't deepen their relationship just to have her torn away from him; the pain would be unbearable.

But even if he didn't venture further with her, he would still feel the same way. Her loss would still cause crippling pain. Why didn't he just make the most of his time with her?

And with that he kissed her, softly and abruptly before pulling away a second later. Leaving Rose stunned to a silence, her mouth slightly agape.

"Does that give you your answer?" The Doctor spoke cautiously, taking a step back, had he done the wrong thing succumbing to his emotions?

"I love you" Rose spoke breathlessly, her heart fluttering as her mind tried to establish what had just happened. The Doctor smiled as he pulled Rose into an embrace, kissing the top of her head lightly.

The Doctor knew he would one day lose her, it was inevitable, but right now he didn't care. He would not be swamped with guilt and resentment when that fateful day arrived. Because he had plucked up the courage to do what he had dreamt of doing since the day they had met. It didn't matter that he would one day be alone again, because at this moment all that mattered was here and now. And Rose was exactly that, his here and his now, and his entire universe.


End file.
